Blue Exorcist Music Meme
by SimpleLoss12
Summary: Random song drabbles.


Music meme

Okay, so I've heard about these before and I thought I would try one myself. They probably won't be very good, but I was feeling bored and I needed something to do. This is also the first one I've ever done, so I don't know how good they are, but I hope you enjoy them.

So the rules are:

1. Put your music on shuffle.

2. Write a little drabble for the first ten songs that come on.

3. You can only write for the amount of time that the song is playing.

4. Songs 1, 2, 6, and 8 are written in World. Songs 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, and 10 are written AU.

1) Strangers Like Me – Phil Collins 3:00

Rin looked around as he walked the halls of the new cram school. People passed by him, completely ignoring him. He marveled as he saw the exquisite rooms and luxurious furnishings.

He felt so out of place, so strange, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to fit in, he wanted to be like them.

"Rin," Yukio called, "Come on. I'll show you to our new class."

Rin followed Yukio and together they walked through the door.

2) Sorry Sorry – Super Junior 4:13

Renzo sat on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, watching her. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her smile. Her eyes sparkled like stars and when their eyes met, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"If only she would go out with me," he sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but she thinks you'll just leave her for another girl," Suguro said, Konekomoru nodded in agreement.

"But I wouldn't! I promise I won't cheat on her, I love her! She's so perfect!" Renzo exclaimed. Suguro and Neko just looked at each other.

3) The Highwayman – Loreena McKennitt 10:20

Shiemi waited at her window, looking up at the moon. The clouds were covering the sky, but the moon's rays still reached her.

Rin popped up in her window, "Shiemi!"

"Rin!" she exclaimed, happy to see him.

"I had to come see you one last time before I left," Rin said, holding her close. He looked her in the eyes, "I'll be back, just watch for me, okay?" He kissed her gently and then whispered an "I love you" before slipping out the window and into the shadows.

"I love you too," she said softly as she saw him run away.

An hour later Yukio showed up. "Shiemi, I'm sorry, but When Rin comes back, I need you to take this. The demonic powers inside him are becoming too powerful and he needs to be stopped. I need to know you are safe. This gun will kill him instantly."

"But he's your brother!" Shiemi cried out.

"Which is why I must protect you and everyone else from him."

As she waited in her room she listened to Yukio downstairs. She looked put the window again and thought she saw Rin.

She stood in clear view of the window, knowing Rin could see her. Tears streamed down her face as she held the gun up to her temple. She took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you Rin. Turn back and be safe." She pulled the trigger and the shot rang out clearly.

"Shiemi!" Rin cried.

"Yukio!" he screamed in anger. He ran towards his brother, engulfed in blue flames. Yukio lifted his gun so it was level with Rin's chest.

4) Strut – Adam Lambert 3:29

Mephisto walked into the club, listening to the music blare and looking at everyone dancing. He walked through the place like he owned it. Mephisto didn't hide anything from anybody and he didn't care what others thought about him. He was real, he was himself. Everybody crowded around, loving him.

He remembered Fujimoto who had been the one to tell him to be himself, to strut his stuff. He thanked Fujimoto everyday for teaching him that lesson.

5) Face Down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 3:12

Shiemi sat down in the coffee shop, trying to hide her face and the bruises on her arm.

Rin sat down and knew immediately what was wrong. "Shiemi, it happened again?"

She lifted her face and forced a smile, "No, I just fell. I'm okay, honest."

Rin looked at her. He got up and stormed out, heading to Shiemi's apartment where her boyfriend was. He didn't understand why she stayed with him even though he was so abusive to her.

6) Leave out all the Rest – Linkin Park 3:19

Rin sat on the roof looking out over the school. He had done it again. He had hurt someone because he couldn't control his flames.

Shiemi's face appeared in his mind. He couldn't believe he had hurt her again…

"Please Shiemi, don't remember me like this, remember me as your friend." He looked back at the school one last time then took off, never to look back again.

7) Whispers in the Dark – Cellofourte (this is a tribute song to Skillet) 3:25

Yukio sat in the corner, cowering and crying. The ghosts were everywhere, but why was he the only one who could see them. He seemed to be all alone, and as a small child, everyone blamed it on his imagination.

"Yukio?"

"Dad!" Yukio cried and ran over to Father Fujimoto, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong son?"

"I see them everywhere. The ghost! Am I the only one?"

"No, Yukio you aren't the only one. Come follow me, I'll tell you everything."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Never leave us alone, okay?"

"I promise."

8) Mad World – Adam Lambert (this is Adam's version, not the original) 2:56

"Brother?" Amaimon asked.

"Yes?" Mephisto answered, sipping his tea.

"This world, it's very different from Gehenna, isn't it?"

"Yes, people act differently here." They looked out the window. Amaimon cocked his head to the side, "Why do they act so weird?"

"That I do not know. People here are crazy but I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"It's a very mad world."

9) Monster – Skillet 2:58

Yukio stood in the room by himself, leaning against the wall. His heart was beating out of control and he couldn't breathe.

"No, please," Yukio begged.

A knock on the door interrupted him. "Hey Yukio, what happened back there?" Rin asked.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" Yukio yelled.

He screamed as the pain ripped through him. He could feel the flames leaping around him. He feel to the floor as the power surged through his body. The whole room exploded in flames.

"I feel… great," Yukio smiled, showing pointed teeth and evil eyes.

10) Break – Three Days Grace 3:13

"I can't stand this place!" Rin yelled as he stomped out of his house. He and Shiemi had been fighting again. It was bad and he was getting tired of all the stuff happening.

He stood next to his car, holding the keys. He wondered how far he could get. He didn't care, he just wanted to go somewhere better and he wanted to go now.

He got in and drove off, he didn't know where he was going, but it was going to be better than here.


End file.
